


Sweet As Candy

by uankles



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Untouched, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson as Peter Pan, M/M, Masturbation, Riding, halloween shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uankles/pseuds/uankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Harry works selling costumes and one of his frequent customers named Louis walks in on him jacking off in hopes to get a bigger size and gets exactly what he asks for</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet As Candy

"Does it look good?" Louis asks twirling in the tightest Peter Pan costume.

Harry hopes Louis doesn't notice his jaw unhinging and hitting the ground.

"It's nice." 

"You say every costume looks nice." he says rolling his eyes playfully.

He chuckles, "Hey, that's what I'm getting paid for." 

"So you're just saying I look nice, that I really don't but you just want your money? How low Harry." a smirk in his words.

But oh no he really does look SO fucking good, he thinks to himself.

"Maybe it'd look better with an extra accessory such as a Peter Pan hat for $4.99"

It takes all of him not to attack the boy with love bites down his neck and across his, thank God, exposed collar bones. This has become a routine ever since Halloween season started up. Louis would come in asks if they have a particular costume which was always so SO very good on him. Most of the time they were like the Peter Pan one, with low necks showing his oh so delicate collar bones and tights that would reveal his- fucking hell.

Harry's train of thought being broken by the sight of Louis reaching down to pick up the hat giving him a perfect view of his ass. Goodness he wants to wreck him. He debates if he wants to impale him with his cock or a knife when he feels blood rush to his crotch.

"If you need any help I'll be over there." 

Louis straightens up and turns giving him a nod "alright."

He almost trips speed walking over to the dressing rooms locking the door once he gets into one of the stalls. Doesn't take him much time to tear his jeans down to his ankles and wrap his hand tight over his member.

He lets out a soft whimper and restricts himself from moaning Louis' name when he strokes down to his base. He uses his other hand rolling his left nipple between his finger. He gives it a little pinch and almost loses it. The speed of his hand on his shaft quickens.

He lets his eyes flutter shut. He rocks his hips beginning to fuck into his hand and he's just so pissed at Louis.

He had to wear those fucking tights. Oh my god he was probably taunting him on purpose. This is revenge for when he made fun of Louis for not being able to reach one of the items on the top shelf isn't it.

He's almost there right when he hears the door creak open. "Hey do you have this in a bigger size- oh." His eyes flash open and he wants to die when he see's Louis standing their mouth agape in shock. He doesn't know what to do and goodness gracious why did he have to let his dick get the best of him.

Flustered he lets out a string of "I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I'm so sorry."

His lips are stopped by a small hand covering them.

"Oh shut up." Lou says shutting the door behind him. "Guessing you liked what you saw out there?"

And now it's Harry who's the one in shock. His attempt in speaking failed in stutters so he nods rapidly.

Louis straddles his lap, the roughness of the material still clothed on him grinding against Harry makes him gasp.

"Finally, took you long enough." Louis laughs.

With those words Harry latches his mouth to Louis' chest nipping and sucking at the collar bones. All Harry can think is FINALLY. He works his way up to his neck just like he wanted to since Louis first walked into the shop asking for a damn kitten costume. He licks over the freshly made marks and pulls off looking into Louis' bluey blue eyes.

Louis begins grinding down against Harry whining his hard on peeking through the green tights. 

Harry see's the pre cum leaking through and comments "now you have to pay for those."

"Shut up shut up shut up you greedy bastard" Louis responds crashing their lips together.

Their lips massaging one another's Lou's hands explore Harry's torso. When one his hands lightly move over Harry's nub his hips jolt up.

"Please Haz, just fuck me please."

Harry looks around and crap "do you have anything?"

Louis' eyes buldge.

Harry looks around frantically. He spots something and his stomach churns with hesitation.

"Um, are you alright with... er uh.." he starts.

Louis follows his eyes and they widen whipping his head around frantically scattering kisses on Harry's face.

"Unf anything I just NEED you." 

He grinds down while reaching for the tube that reads 'sensitive skin face paint'.

Harry takes the tube uncapping and apply on his fingers warming it.

Louis strips off the tights heat bubbling in anticipation cock slapping his belly once his briefs follow.

He leans against Harrys chest with 'shit shit shit' running through his mind once Harry slips a long digit in up to his knuckle.

He begins pulsing adding another and another until he's fisting him. He curls his finger brushing his prostate making Louis' thighs shake. He pulls his fingers out with a 'pop'.

The cold air hitting Louis' hole makes him bite Harry's collar bone hard. 

"Louis please." he breaths sharply.

"I need your cock now" he says trailing more marks.

Before he can adjust a plastic dagger is shoved up his ass. Harry pumps the accessory to the beat of ghost busters playing faintly on the store's speakers.

Lou grinds down pulling his hips up fast riding the dagger heat bubbling in his stomach. Light airy moans leave his lips as he picks up the pace.

It's all so obscene and Harry feels on fire. 

"I'm close, H"

Harry pulls out immediately ramming himself in making Louis scream his name.

"Looking for a bigger size, ay?" he fucks up into his hole hard "is this big enough for ya?"

"Mph yes, so big fill me up so good Harry" his voice cracking every time Harry hits just right there.

It's all so much for Lou but all so good its not too long before he comes all over Harry's abdomen.

Louis reaches down between them bringing his come up to Harry's mouth and he sucks his finger almost biting the damn thing off he almost grabs the dagger and stabs the frog looking hoe right then and there.

That's all it takes for the frog looking hoe for him to shoot hot in between his cheeks.

Their lips are attached again.

Little whispers of "Larry is real" and "dagger got the Louis" are exchanged breaths steadying.

Louis looks up their eyes meeting and says "can I shove a rose up your ass next."

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: lowdedgun


End file.
